


I'm not alone this christmas, Ma.

by Fred_erick_Frankenstein



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Season 4 Episode 3, a lease with an option to die, from that episode where they meet B.A.'s mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_erick_Frankenstein/pseuds/Fred_erick_Frankenstein
Summary: From the episode "A lease with an option to die" (season 4, episode 3).This episode is so adorable and when mama Baracus told Hannibal about that photo that Scooter, I mean B.A. 😉, send her that one christmas to tell that he found a family and is not alone I just had to draw it!!!!
Relationships: B. A. Baracus & H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, B. A. Baracus & H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock & Templeton "Faceman" Peck & John "Hannibal" Smith, B. A. Baracus & Templeton "Faceman" Peck, H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock & Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Templeton "Faceman" Peck & John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	I'm not alone this christmas, Ma.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if this is be too big to view on mobile but I hope not🙃 (Edit: okay, it is, but if you open the picture in another tag it should be okay😅)
> 
> I just love this episode!!!!  
> It's so cute and sweet and it warms my heart (and I can't believe I haven't seen it the first time I watched the whole show because it's not on Amazon Prime even tho they claim to have all episodes of The A-Team....) 💕💕💕
> 
> Hope y'all like it☺️


End file.
